


Sixteen Point Five Percent

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The atmosphere of the room had changed very quickly. One second, Rei was trying to enjoy some recreational reading, and the next, Nagisa was pushing his book down and getting in his face.</p><p>He knew something was up, because the blonde looked like he was just promised a lifetime supply of free strawberry shortcakes. Rei didn’t have a good feeling about it, but he still cautiously ventured into Nagisa’s trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteen Point Five Percent

**Author's Note:**

> A commission from [electrapendulum](electrapendulum.tumblr.com/) with the following prompt: The boys go to a dance club and Nagisa wants to get a little dirty with Rei on the dance floor. Rei gets all flustered and embarrassed but goes along with it because Nagisa's one good dirty dancer.
> 
> (For more information on commissioning me, [please check here](http://brumalbreeze.tumblr.com/commissions)!)
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](http://brumalbreeze.tumblr.com/post/68558139834/sixteen-point-five-percent-reigisa-nsfw) and [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9887254/1/Sixteen-Point-Five-Percent).

The atmosphere of the room had changed very quickly. One second, Rei was trying to enjoy some recreational reading, and the next, Nagisa was pushing his book down and getting in his face.

He knew something was up, because the blonde looked like he was just promised a lifetime supply of free strawberry shortcakes. Rei didn’t have a good feeling about it, but he still cautiously ventured into Nagisa’s trap.

“Is something the matter?” he asked.

“So, you know how Haru-chan is also in Tokyo, visiting Mako-chan?” he replied, voice much more excited than Rei’s.

He lifted one of his eyebrows. “Yes?”

“I was looking some things up online when Mako-chan signed in, so we’ve been talking for a while.” The blonde got even closer.

“Okay…?” Rei had to lean back as Nagisa perched forward. He kept his book flat against his chest as his boyfriend advanced on him.

“You know how we usually just spend a quiet weekend together? I was thinking we should do something exciting tonight.” His eyes lit up as he lowered his voice to a conspiratory whisper, as if the information he was about to divulge was top secret. “… Like go clubbing.”

“Today?” Rei asked, eyebrows furrowing. “Right now?”

“Yeah, yeah!” Nagisa chirped, bouncing back and picking up Rei’s laptop. “I was looking at this club, and it seems super fun!”

Rei’s eyes went to the screen, where Nagisa had pulled up a website. A small frown made its way to his lips.

“Nagisa-kun, you know how much I dislike loud and crowded places. Besides that, aren’t you tired from your train ride this morning?”

In response, Nagisa pursed his lips together and burbled. “Boo, Rei-chan! I _know_ you don’t like crowded places, but I’ll be with you! And I took a nap earlier, remember? I’m perfectly fine!”

“But—”

“Besides, I asked Mako-chan, and he was able to convince Haru-chan to go too! C’ _mon_ , Rei-chan! How often is it that all four of us are in the same place, huh?” Nagisa put down the laptop and tugged on Rei’s arm. His eyes were large and sad.

“We don’t _have_ to stay there until morning. It’s early, so if we go now, we can check things out and, if you don’t wanna stay, we can just come back before the last train tonight, okay?” Nagisa said, nuzzling his head against his shoulder. “Please, Rei-chan?”

Rei swallowed. It was obvious that Nagisa really wanted to go. He fixed his glasses and cleared his throat over the bubbling and whining noises that Nagisa kept making as he head-butted him repeatedly. “Very well,” he said. “We can go and see how things are.”

Immediately, Nagisa released Rei’s arm and threw his hands into the air. “Yay, Rei-chan! I knew you’d pull through! Let me tell Mako-chan!” He dove for the laptop gleefully.

Rei smiled and shook his head, thinking about how wrapped he was around Nagisa’s little finger. He stood up to get changed while Nagisa typed away furiously.

* * *

It took them twenty minutes to get changed and another twenty to take the train to the right stop. Makoto and Haruka had arrived at the club five minutes before them.

Nagisa spotted the two older boys first. Makoto and Haruka were talking quietly when the blonde interrupted them with a loud cheering and enthusiastic waving.

“Mako-chan! Haru-chan! Sorry to keep you waiting,” he said, grinning. “It’s been so long!”

“Hello, Nagisa,” Makoto greeted, smiling gently. “It _has_ been a while. How long has it been?”

Quietly, Haruka answered. “A few weeks. Three or four.”

The blonde let out a groan. “That’s three or four weeks too long.” He sighed exaggeratedly. “But that’s okay. We can have lots of fun tonight to make up for it, right?”

Makoto laughed. “Definitely. But Haruka and I might leave early. We don’t want to stay until morning.” He glanced at the dark-haired boy, who was hitching up the corner of his scarf to his mouth.

“We were thinking the same thing,” Rei said with a faint smile. He nodded in greeting to the other two.

Nagisa was quick to move things along. “Okay, so,” he started, releasing Rei and going over to Makoto. “The website said that the cover charge is three thousand yen, but….”

The two of them walked on ahead, leaving Rei and Haruka behind.

“Good evening, Haruka-senpai. It’s been a while,” Rei said mildly.

Haruka peeked at him and nodded. “Have you been doing well?”

“Yes. I’ve been hearing a lot about you from Nagisa-kun too. I’m glad to know that your courses have been going smoothly.”

The dark-haired boy tugged at his scarf again. “Thanks,” he mumbled. Rei smiled when he caught the corners of Haruka’s mouth tilting upward.

“So what exactly did Nagisa-kun and Makoto-senpai say to you to drag you out here anyway…?”

The club was loud and dark, as to be expected. Pounding techno filled the room and colored lights swept over them periodically, destroying their night vision every other second. It was chaotic, but Rei was thankful that this was one of the clubs that didn’t allow indoor smoking.

They put away their coats and scarves in the lockers near the entrance and regrouped. Makoto cupped his hand over his mouth and yelled at them in order to be heard. “Should we head to the bar first?”

Nagisa yelled back in response. “Yeah!”

The four of them made their way to some empty seats and got a drink to get started on the night.

Rei was a little strung-up and nervous, since the environment was so starkly different from the ones he was used to. It was loud and crowded, but he felt safer with his friends.

Nagisa pushed a glass of something clear and purple to him.

“It’s Chambord!” he heard Nagisa tell him. The blonde had a pink drink of what Rei assumed was his favorite strawberry-based liqueur.

Slowly, he sipped on his raspberry-flavored liqueur as he looked over to Makoto and Haruka, who had an absinthe and curacao drink respectively. They had their heads bent together intimately as they drank.

Rei wasn’t too fond of alcohol, since he hated being unable to be in control of his motor skills, but drinking it once in a while was fine. He always made sure not to drink too much, though Nagisa was always another story. The blonde was always a little too overenthusiastic when it came to alcohol.

He was halfway done with his when Nagisa ordered his second drink.

“Nagisa…” he called out warningly, putting a hand on the blonde’s forearm. His boyfriend knew how much he hated it when he got too drunk.

“Just a little more, Rei-chan! I just want to get buzzed, alright?” He flashed him a smile.

Rei took away his hand warily.

By the time Rei ordered another drink, Nagisa was already nursing his third. The fire in the blonde’s eyes was getting a little dangerous and, at the same time Rei began to get cautious, the alcohol in his system was making him warm too.

He caught his boyfriend’s gaze as it darted back from the dance floor, which he had been watching hungrily. Nagisa grinned at him. He stood, and Rei was relieved to see that he was still steady on his feet.

“Let’s dance, Rei-chan!”

“I-I don’t…” he started, trying to ward Nagisa’s wandering hands off him.

“Just a little,” he said again.

The pounding music of the club was in synch with the throbbing in his head, and the lights were disorientating. The blonde’s thigh rubbed up against his knee.

Rei swallowed. He stood up too.

“Okay,” he agreed. “Just a little.”

Nagisa smiled widely. They turned to say something to Makoto and Haruka, but the two were still talking to each other. Rei could make out Haruka’s hand on Makoto’s thigh. It seemed to be inching up even as he watched. Embarrassed, he looked away.

The blonde pushed him toward the dance floor.

The music was electronic techno, which made it hard to do anything but jump to the beat, but Rei was a little too drunk off alcohol and Nagisa’s devilish smile to feel too shy about joining in. He followed the blonde’s lead, eventually finding himself smiling and enjoying the atmosphere. The two of them stayed at the edge of the group, feeling the loud music thrum through their bodies and the bottom of their soles.

His boyfriend got in front of him and started to move his hips in a manner which made Rei blush. Despite the fact that they were surrounded by so many strangers, Nagisa was looking at Rei as if he was the only person in the room.

He tucked his chin to his chest, bit his lower lip seductively, and continued to sway his hips. Nagisa didn’t break eye contact with Rei the entire time.

“Dance with me.” Rei was barely able to read the blonde’s lips.

Rei didn’t know what to do. He had never danced before and they technically weren’t _supposed_ to. But Nagisa was looking at him with eyes like melted tourmaline, and he couldn’t resist him at all. He moved clumsily, afraid that Nagisa would start laughing at him, but the only thing the blonde do was hitch his smile higher and raise his arms above him, his hips still undulating freely.

Rei began to relax and move more naturally, his eyes tracing over the dark silhouette of the blonde as they danced. Suddenly, Nagisa’s back was flush against him.

Instinctively, his hands grabbed the blonde by the hips to push him away. They were in public, and anyone could see them. But Nagisa only held his hands over Rei’s and gave him a sly, backwards glance.

“No one will see,” Rei read his lips. “No one will see.”

His cheeks flushed darker. Rei looked around. Everyone was too preoccupied to notice them, and it was too dark to see anything. Nagisa was right.

And with that, the blonde pushed his ass harder against his crotch. He groaned. Despite himself, Rei felt himself getting hard. He began to grind back, inhibitions chipping away with each beat of the aggressive techno.

Nagisa pulled his hands toward the front of his pants until Rei’s fingers splayed across Nagisa’s thighs. As silently bidden, Rei began to smooth his warm palms over his legs, never daring to check if the blonde was just as aroused as he.

Nagisa let go of his wrists and reached for the back of Rei’s neck. He could smell the sharpness of alcohol on Nagisa’s breath. His hardening cock slid up and down the crease of Nagisa’s ass as they danced. Rei’s head spun as he felt Nagisa’s guttural moan vibrate through their chests.

The blonde turned around and pressed their hips together roughly. His boyfriend was just as hard as him. Now, they were barely even putting up the pretense of dancing. The blonde’s fingers buried into his hair as he tugged Rei down.

Their lips barely touched before Nagisa stopped and laughed. “I didn’t think you’d get this turned on in public, Rei-chan,” he said, just loudly enough for him to hear.

Rei didn’t reply. He slid his hands down Nagisa’s ass and squeezed hard. He leaned down and sealed their lips in a hungry kiss. Nagisa’s hips thrust forward, and he moaned. Their tongues slid across each other warmly. He could taste Nagisa’s strawberry liqueur now.

They usually had better control of themselves than this, but the alcohol and new environment was making them heady with arousal. Rei’s sense of propriety and restraint crumbled away quickly.

“Nagisa-kun,” he said, his cheek pressing up against the side of Nagisa’s face. “Let’s go to the bathroom.”

His boyfriend giggled and drew away from him, his hand sliding down the length of his arm before he laced their fingers together. They managed to navigate toward the bathroom and stumbled in. There were three guys who were laughing loudly as they leaned on the sinks on their way out. Once they pushed past Rei and Nagisa, it went quiet. Only the muffled bass outside got through the door.

Neither of them bothered to check the status of the other stalls as they made their way down the aisle and ducked into the last one, which was thankfully clean. Rei clumsily slid the door lock in place. Nagisa shoved him against the wall immediately after.

The blonde had his hands wandering all over his chest, his impatient fingers tugging his tucked shirt out. Rei had no say in whether or not he wanted his belt on or off, because Nagisa was already working on it.

They were both hungry for each other, since it had been weeks since they were able to get intimate. Nagisa barely muffled his moans as they kissed and he undressed Rei, and Rei was too drunk off his boyfriend to care if someone heard them.

Rei hissed when Nagisa dropped to his knees the second his pants were opened. He threaded his fingers through Nagisa’s hair and looked at him. The blonde’s eyes were bright and devious, and the smile on his face hadn’t faded at all.

Slowly, he pressed his nose against the hard bulge in Rei’s boxers. He mouthed the outline of the taller boy’s cock as he began to unbuckle his own belt. The sound of clinking filled the quiet bathroom as Rei gently bucked his hips against Nagisa’s opened mouth.

Rei watched as Nagisa took his cock out of his boxers and stroked himself a few times. He felt as the blonde sighed heavily against his erection, cheek pressed against his hip. There was something terribly obscene about the way Nagisa nuzzled him, as if he were a cat innocently basking in sunshine.

Nagisa’s teeth flashed at him as he slowly dragged the hem of his boxers down with his mouth. Rei pressed his other hand against the wall behind him as his cock was slowly revealed, first the red tip, then the rest of its stiff length.

“You’re so hard already,” the blonde murmured. He kissed and licked at the junction of his cock and his hip gently. Rei didn’t miss how Nagisa squeezed his own cock firmly, as if needing to calm down as well.

One of Nagisa’s hands came up to hold him to his stomach as he licked Rei firmly from the base to the tip. After doing this a few times, he began to suck on the head of his cock. His tongue lapped enthusiastically on the underside before swirling over it.

Several times, Nagisa let his cock fall out of his mouth, leading a string of precum and saliva out. He grinned when he saw Rei watching him attentively. He was dripping on the floor too.

The blonde took in a long breath, and Rei twitched. He knew exactly what was going to happen next. Nagisa opened up his mouth, pressed his tongue under the head of his cock, and moved forward in one swift motion. Rei let out a strangled moan as he watched his thick cock get shoved between Nagisa’s lips.

Nagisa’s eyebrows were furrowed in slight discomfort and concentration as he tried to get used to the sensation of having Rei’s dick filling his mouth. His hand moved faster on his own erection, and Rei could hear the slippery noises which came from the blonde’s hand. The wet heat was unbearable, and the alcohol in his body made things feel even better.

His boyfriend swallowed several times before pulling off him until his lips barely touched his tip. Nagisa took another deep breath and surged forward again. His cock kept hitting the back of Nagisa’s throat as the blonde swallowed him repeatedly.

Nagisa whimpered and moaned in earnest as he deep-throated Rei, as if getting fucked in the mouth by Rei’s cock was driving him insane with pleasure.

Rei couldn’t breathe properly. He gasped harshly through his parted lips and his eyes kept rolling back as he moaned. He tried hard not to thrust forward and accidentally choke Nagisa.

“Nagisa-kun,” he whispered coarsely, “I can’t—I’m going to cum—” His fingers tightened in Nagisa’s hair.

Instead of slowing down, Nagisa redoubled his efforts. The sucking and choking noises became louder as the blonde bobbed his head on his twitching dick. Everything was tight and hot, and Nagisa was sucking him so hard. His own cock was slick with precum as he jerked off in time with his sucks. Nagisa’s rhythm was quickly falling apart. Rei pressed the back of his free hand against his mouth.

Pressure kept building in his cock as Rei watched him, until Nagisa moaned particularly loudly and he lost it. He came with a sharp, muffled cry against his knuckles, his cum filling Nagisa’s mouth thickly. The blonde tried to swallow what he could while sucking and bobbing his head, but some still ended up dripping from his lips. As Rei’s wetness dribbled off his chin, he let out a guttural noise and released spurts of cum against the floor violently.

It was all Nagisa could do as he shook with overwhelming pleasure and sloppily sucked and swallowed around the cock in his mouth. He finally gave up, pulled off Rei, and let the taller boy finish orgasming on his face as he rode out his own climax.

Warm spurts of cum landed on his cheeks and lashes from Rei’s cock.

The two of them finished at the same time and tried to regain their breaths and bearings together.

Nagisa laughed coarsely as he looked up at a very unraveled Rei. He coughed and swallowed. Then, he swiped the cum off his face with his dirty fingers and licked it up.

“That was really thick, Rei-chan,” he said, voice husky. “Have you been holding back for me?”

Again, Rei didn’t answer. The blonde stood and pressed his mouth against Rei’s. He thrust his tongue into the taller boy’s mouth to make him taste himself.

They drew back softly.

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei said, voice a little gravelly. “I think it’s time to go home.”

Rei felt Nagisa grin widely against his neck and bite him hard.

“Round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Facts:
> 
> 1\. People in Japan usually go out clubbing around the times of the last trains for the night—usually between 12 and 1 a.m. They stay in there all night and go back home on the first trains in the morning, which start up between 4:30 and 5:00 a.m. (Which is why it’s a little odd and thoughtful of Nagisa to suggest they go clubbing so early in the night.)
> 
> 2\. Legally speaking, dancing isn’t allowed in the clubs of the Tokyo area, but the rule isn’t strictly supervised. There really isn’t a whole lot of dancing and grinding going on either, since most of the music in the clubs are electronic techno and such.
> 
> 3\. The title of this story is related to Rei’s drink, [Chambord](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chambord_\(liqueur\)). It’s a raspberry-based liqueur and has a purple or pink color to it. Its alcohol content is 16.5%.
> 
> 4\. Nagisa’s drink is called [Sweet Revenge](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sweet_Revenge_\(liqueur\)) and happens to be a strawberry-based liqueur that is vivid pink. This is completely unrelated, but Sweet Revenge has an alcohol content of 38.5%, which makes it much stronger than Rei’s….
> 
> 5\. Makoto’s drink has [absinthe](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Absinthe) in it. It has a beautiful color but, due to its addictive qualities as a drug, is illegal in many countries. It’s legal in Japan though, and it’s possible to find absinthe bars in places like Roppongi. 
> 
> 6\. Haruka’s drink is mixed with [blue curacao](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cura%C3%A7ao_\(liqueur\)). Incidentally, the non-alcoholic version of this is used in the _Free!_ [drinks menu](http://brumalbreeze.tumblr.com/post/64863304830/guess-who-went-back-to-ikebukuro-today-w).


End file.
